Send Him Away
by MsValensi
Summary: Mientras Bella sintiera que valía la pena seguir adelante con su vida, él estaría allí para apoyarla y para quererla como amigo, como hermano o como amante. No importaba la forma, siempre que pudiera estar cerca de ella. JacobxBella. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer****: Twilight no me pertenece, los personajes no salieron de mi cabeza, ni siquiera esa canción es mía, incluso aunque sueñe con componer algo tan bueno. Nada me pertenece, salvo la cuota usual de locura. Sí, gracias disclaimer por bajar tanto mi autoestima.**

…

**Send Him Away**

**By LadyCornamenta**

…

_No, I don't care __whose breath is in your hair.  
Well, I don't care whose skin is still between,  
still warm fold of your sheets; send him away_

…

Realmente no le importaba que su amor por Bella no fuera correspondido.

De acuerdo, quizás le importaba, pero no tanto como para dejarla sola en un momento como aquél. No mientras su mano cogiera la suya con aquella fuerza y vitalidad, como si realmente estuviera superando la partida de aquel ser idiota que no había sabido valorarla. Mientras Bella sintiera que valía la pena seguir adelante con su vida, él estaría allí para apoyarla y para quererla como amigo, como hermano o como amante. No importaba la forma, siempre que pudiera estar cerca de ella.

Habían sido largos y tortuosos meses para Jacob desde la llegada de aquella muchacha a la ciudad. A partir del momento en que había intercambiado las primeras palabras, el joven Black había imaginado que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se enamorara de esa muchacha y estaba seguro que sus sentimientos serían correspondidos. Y ninguna de sus predicciones había sido nunca tan acertada.

Sin embargo, entre sus planes jamás había imaginado a Edward Cullen entre medio.

Jacob sostuvo la mano de su acompañante con más fuerza ante aquella idea, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de forma casi imperceptible. En un mundo normal, sin criaturas extrañas y sucesos anormales, él y Bella habrían estado predestinados a estar juntos. No era un amor absorbente, perjudicial y demente, lleno de inconvenientes y contratiempos amargos; sino más bien el tipo de romance que hace bien al corazón. Juntos formaban un complemento equilibrado y saludable.

—¿Jake? —llamó la voz de Bella, a su lado—, ¿estás bien?

El muchacho asintió, mientras se detenían frente al hogar de la familia Swan.

—Venga, entra —pidió ella—. Prepararé un poco de té. No tienes buen aspecto.

Jacob sonrió ante la ironía que se le presentó en su cabeza. Semanas antes, él podría haber dicho eso cientos de veces. Bella, sin su compañía, se había comportado como un alma en pena durante meses. Antes que decidiera salir y retomar su vida, la joven Swan era una especie de fantasma, ligada al mundo tan sólo por un cuerpo que parecía vacío.

Bella preparó el té y decidió subirlo a su habitación, donde podrían conversar tranquilos, incluso después de la llegada de Charlie. La muchacha apoyó la charola en el escritorio mientras Jacob se sentaba cómodamente en la cama. Luego se sentó a su lado y parecía haberse encariñado con el calor natural del cuerpo de Jacob, porque se apoyó contra su brazo. El joven Black se regodeó internamente ante la idea de tener algo que aquel chupasangre nunca hubiese podido darle.

Jacob apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Bella, minutos después, creyendo aún poder sentir la esencia desagradable de una especie que prefería lejos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera aquello le importaba. El pasado de Bella y la intromisión de aquella criatura no le permitían modificar los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

Le dolía recordar que, a pesar de todo, ellos dos hubiesen sido perfectos sin los vampiros entre medio.

Bella alzó levemente la cabeza cuando notó que Jacob se tensaba en su lugar. El muchacho la miró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando se quedó observando el rostro acorazonado de su acompañante. Los ojos, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios… todo en ella le encantaba. Se detuvo en estos últimos, con una necesidad imperiosa de cruzar esa línea que ambos habían impuesto al etiquetar su relación bajo el mote de _amistad_. Jacob se acercó un poco y probó su suerte. Bella comprendió sus intenciones y en un principio pareció sorprendida, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—Sé que no soy yo a quien amas, Bella —murmuró él, cerrando los ojos y aspirando aquel agradable aroma que la muchacha siempre poseía—, pero necesito que me dejes intentarlo.

Rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella.

—Necesitas darte una oportunidad para olvidar, Bella.

Entonces, el joven Black no pudo contenerse más: cogiendo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos, la besó suavemente. Tomó su labio inferior con dulzura, mientras la joven parecía debatirse entre lo que podía dar y lo que quería. Finalmente, cuando Bella posó tímidamente las manos sobre sus hombros y comenzó a responder, Jacob sonrió contra sus labios y bajó una mano hasta su cintura.

El muchacho había deseado eso desde que la había conocido. Había querido quererla, tocarla, sentirla junto a él. Sin embargo, en el último tiempo que habían pasado juntos, también había desarrollado la necesidad de protegerla. Nadie volvería a hacerle daño, porque él estaba allí para cuidarla de cualquier hombre o criatura horrorosa que decidiera jugar con sus sentimientos.

Y mientras el contacto entre ambos se profundizaba, mientras sentía que las cosas iban cambiando levemente su tono, Jacob supo que ella aún seguía pensando en aquel imbécil. A pesar que tenía claro que la joven le quería y podría haberse enamorado de él, Jacob sabía perfectamente que Edward seguiría teniendo el corazón de Bella por un largo tiempo. Sin embargo, el joven Black no pedía que le perteneciera a él.

Quizás se conformaba con el derecho de poder protegerla.

—Es tarde —murmuró la muchacha contra su boca.

El joven asintió, reticente a terminar con el contacto entre ambos.

—¿Crees que pueda quedarme esta noche? —inquirió el muchacho suavemente—. Sólo para estar junto a ti. No pido nada más que eso.

La joven, después de unos instantes de vacilación, asintió y Jacob se sintió increíblemente feliz con el progreso que ambos habían tenido. Porque tal vez no era el amor apasionado y eterno que esperaba recibir de Bella, pero había algún tipo de cariño por parte de ella que era totalmente correspondido.

Y Jacob lo aprovecharía, aunque tardara años hacer que Edward Cullen se fuera, no sólo de sus vidas, sino también se sus recuerdos.

…

_I don't mean to claim or own you__,  
or maybe I would like to,  
but I need whatever side of love is there_

…

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, primero que nada les digo que sé que es raro verme escribiendo sobre esta pareja, pero, como muchas veces dije, yo soy y seré una eterna partidaria del delusional. A mí, lamentablemente, siempre me gustan los que pierden. En esta historia no es la excepción. Me encanta el personaje de Jacob y no pude evitar escribir sobre esta pareja. Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo. Aunque bueno, como habrán visto, Team Edward **_**abstenerse. **_**Jajaja.**

**La canción es de Franz Ferdinand, una banda que tuve la posibilidad de ver hace poco y que le recomiendo a todo el mundo. Este no es uno de sus temas más conocidos, pero es genial (todo lo son, de hecho). Además, lo estaba escuchando y a medida que lo cantaba vino a mi mente esta imagen y no pude hacer más que escribir jaja. Dejo la canción en mi Facebook para quienes quieran darle una ojeada, pero saben que pueden hallarla en cualquier lado buscando el nombre que da título al oneshot.**

**Espero que todas aquellas pertenecientes al **_**Team Jacob **_**o que, como yo, no pertenecen a ninguno (Sabemos que el **_**Team Jasper **_**es casi inexistente, así que no cuenta jaja) lo hayan disfrutado. O aquellas que adoren a Edward pero tengan una mente abierta, ¿quizás? Jaja. **

**En fin, saludos para todos. Espero nos leamos pronto. **

**Me encantaría saber qué les pareció. **

**LadyC.**


End file.
